Delirium
by streykat
Summary: Он действительно наслаждался этим. Каждый элемент этой игры заставлял задыхаться от восторга.


_Тот, кто идет не в ногу, слышит другой барабан.  
>Кен Кизи<br>«Над кукушкиным гнездом»_

Он действительно наслаждался этим. Каждый элемент этой игры заставлял задыхаться от восторга. Ему нравилась ребристая поверхность веревки, ее жесткие жгучие волокна, то, как сыпались откуда-то сверху искры вначале, и то, как они взлетали вверх в конце. Как постепенно холодило конечности, и даже то, как изредка на грани потери сознания по телу пробегала судорога. Арнольд любил все, что было связано с этим занятием: вечерние часы, когда он мог остаться наедине с собой, вся атрибутика, будь то веревка, шнур, ремень, или кусок материи; скользило ли его сегодняшнее устройство или впивалось в кожу шероховатой поверхностью. Все вместе это сплеталось в дивный клубок из боли, покалывания и неизменно эйфории, который невозможно было променять ни на что другое.

После каждой подобной практики контрастность жизни возрастала прямо пропорционально тому, как тускнела прежде, чем удавка ослабляла свою хватку на его горле. Шотмэн считал, что только это удерживало его по эту сторону жизни. Шотмэну было плевать, черт возьми, что совокупность этих действий зовут патологией. Чудное пристрастие было результатом расстройства психики — на этот счет Арнольд не питал никаких иллюзий, несмотря на то, что его психотерапевт многозначительно молчала, разглядывая остатки красных борозд. Она могла не сводить своих птичьих глаз с его шеи в течение всего сеанса, но так ни разу и не подняла данной темы. Видимо, не желала лишних неприятностей с и так проблемным пациентом.

Шотмэн посещал доктора Б. уже восемь лет, с тех самых пор, как после гибели дедушки и бабушки провел некоторое время в психиатрической лечебнице с острым психозом. Вначале один раз в неделю, а после — как следствие жестокой драки — дважды. Каждый раз все протекало одинаково: утомленная женщина средних лет что-то черкала в бумагах, прикрепленных к планшету (судя по движению рук, это было рисование), а Шотмэн, сидя на мягкой кушетке, спрашивал о различных психиатрических терминах, почерпнутых из интернет-энциклопедии. Доктор Б. не была плохим человеком, единственным и главным ее недостатком было то, что той было болт класть на своих больных, за сеансы с которыми ей платили из муниципалитета, в целом, и на Арнольда в частности. Хотя ему отчего-то казалось, что его терапевт все же выделяет. Ведь Шотмэн не строил из себя буку, трудного тинэйджера, из которого клещами нужно вытаскивать каждое слово, назначать лишние повторные встречи и все такое. Он был в меру разговорчив, в меру улыбчив. А еще Арнольд являлся тем, кого в среде психотерапевтов называют «тяжелым случаем», тем, кем можно бесконечно хвастать коллегам, подтверждая свою профессиональную состоятельность. Скорее всего, доктор Б. догадывалась, что добродушие Шотмэна при их встречах было ненастоящим, но и на это ей было глубоко наплевать, как и ему.

В четырнадцать у Арнольда самой доктором Б. была диагностирована «большая депрессия». Шотмэн помнил, что тот сеанс он улыбался даже больше обычного, в конце даже челюсть болела. Через два дня в его распоряжение попала склянка с длинным труднопроизносимым названием и его фамилией. Да так и осталась валяться где-то среди вороха вещей. В тот год Шотмэн познал кое-что лучше антидепрессантов.

Всякий раз от воспоминания об этом по телу пробегала дрожь, а руки сжимались в кулаки от нетерпения. Это чувство можно было сравнить только с восторгом от влюбленности, когда каждая клетка организма жаждет большего до тех пор, пока в мозгу не щелкнет переключатель удовольствия. Арнольд еще не был таким отчаянно одиноким в четырнадцать, его прежние одноклассники оставались приятелями, а Джеральд Джоханссен — лучшим другом. У них даже было сформировано что-то вроде небольшой компании. В один из осенних субботних вечеров, когда они в очередной раз познавали радость алкогольного опьянения, кто-то, хихикая, предложил сыграть в «На седьмом небе». Игра тут же была спутана с более известной «Семь минут в раю», и на этот раз хохот прокатился уже по всей комнате. На деле под загадочным названием крылась обыкновенная игра с удушением, которое, по словам Джеральда, взявшегося просветить незнающих, должно было породить райские видения.

Как ни странно, желающих попробовать, воодушевленных халявным пивом и жаждой приключений, выискалось предостаточно. Как сам Шотмэн поддался уговорам, он помнил смутно. Зато отлично запомнилась первоначальная паника от нехватки воздуха, когда ему сдавили грудную клетку две громадные руки. Именно тогда впервые все заискрилось, завертелось, а затем потускнело. На голову Арнольда вылился стакан воды, а Джоханссен долго хлестал его по лицу, приводя в чувства. Несмотря на кажущуюся отрицательность опыта, Шотмэн понял, почему игра носит такое название.

К восемнадцати он без лишней скромности мог зваться специалистом (про себя, разумеется). За два последних года, прожитых в «Sunset Arms» Арнольд испробовал множество способов достичь асфиксии. Не все попытки были удачными. Дважды все окончилось обильной рвотой, несколько раз срывало голос, или из-за судороги оказывалась прокушенной щека, но это не удерживало от новых проб, которые удавались. Скучая на уроках, он рассматривал синюшные следы на руке от неудачно накрученной на нее веревки. Почти незаметный поворот головы — и едва ощутимая боль кольцом смыкается на шее — желанное клеймо эйфории.

Джеральд говорил о том, что он вечно витает в облаках, хотя самому другу это было только на руку. Он частенько поглядывал в сторону Фиби Хейердал, и Шотмэн знал, что это означает. Он не был против, как и на многое другое, на это ему также было плевать. Больше времени, чтобы побыть наедине с собой, меньше вероятности раскрытия его маленького грязного секрета. Хотя разве это можно было так назвать? Кто-то употребляет наркотики, кто-то режет себя в полумраке холодных ванных комнат, кто-то трахается с незнакомцами, кто-то колошматит до полусмерти бездомных. Арнольд не вредил никому кроме себя, и то весьма относительно. Рисование в воображении конструкций, которые «душат, но не до конца» — едва ли не самое безобидное проявление душевного нездоровья.

На бумаге у доктора Б. депрессия прогрессировала. Пятна Роршаха из цветов и бабочек превратились в темные тучи, что кольцом смыкали его небосвод. Но разве могут огорчить дождевые облака, если больше всего на свете любишь смотреть на молнию. Депрессия — это дама в черном, незваная гостья, следующая за тобой по пятам. Депрессия — это громадная сизая птица, куда б ты ни бежал, тень от размаха ее крыльев накрывает сердце. Депрессия — это гордиев узел стального каната, это рука, которая затягивает удавку на шее еще туже. Шотмэн мог рассказать об этом много, да никому не было дела до хмурого юноши, проблески блаженной улыбки которого пугали больше меланхолии.

Но у всего есть предел. От упоминания об окончании школы узелки завязывались еще туже. Ничто так не наводило тоску, как разговоры и размышления о будущем: Джеральд мечтал об образовании финансиста, Фиби метила сразу в несколько колледжей Лиги Плюща. Кто-то хвастал стипендией, кто-то — крышесносными планами на лето, а у Шотмэна в голове было слишком много скверный идей.

Когда подобная мысль посетила его впервые, он даже испугался, но она всплывала в голове так часто и неотступно, что Арнольд привык. Сам того не замечая, он планировал что-либо до определенного события, до определенной точки, словно мира после нее и не существовало. Навязчивая идея скользкой змеей вилась вокруг любого порыва или измышления. Нужно было положить конец всей этой глупой череде тусклых кадров, которую иные звали жизнью. Однажды, смеясь сам себе, Шотмэн подумал, что забавно было бы покончить со всем на выпускной. Замысел не был лишен театральности и наигранности, но это было некой компенсацией за необходимость прятать в тень значительную часть своего времяпрепровождения. Да, так и сделает. Очаровательная скверная идея. Что может быть хуже — депрессия с улыбкой на лице? Что может быть лучше смерти от того, что нравится. Умереть от удовольствия — пик гедонизма. Выбор орудия был сделан сам собой.

* * *

><p>Вспышки от фотокамеры слепили, глаза разбегались от многообразия цветов и форм, а ноги спотыкались о целые охапки проводов, соединяющих оборудование фотографа между собой и электрической сетью. Сняться для выпускного альбома в день самого бала являлось идеей Ронды, которая в этот самый момент, высоко задрав подбородок, позировала. Ее красное платье соблазнительно обнажало спину, а под вихрями от вентилятора еще и ноги выше колен. Ллойд откровенно наслаждалась вниманием к себе, и почему Шотмэн раньше не замечал, какая она пустышка?<p>

Когда тандем Ронды и фотографа нехотя распался, она, прошагав мимо Арнольда, бросила:

— Твоя очередь, красавчик.

Едкая ирония оставила по себе кислый шлейф. Модницей не мог остаться незамеченным его старомодный костюм, найденный в шкафу деда и, к счастью, подошедший по размеру. Хвала небесам, что Шотмэн подрос достаточно, чтобы сравняться с Филом. Хвала небесам, что вся эта бессмыслица скоро кончится. Во всех смыслах.

Фотограф долго подбирал ракурс и пытался уговорить его улыбнуться, а когда, наконец, добился своего, улыбка вышла слишком натянутой и широкой. Арнольд сам это чувствовал.

— Эй, поменьше энтузиазма, парень, — ухмыльнулся фотограф.

— А он у нас все делает с энтузиазмом, — саркастично подметила Хельга Патаки.

Шотмэн бросил в ее сторону короткий взгляд, когда улыбка дегенерата сползла с лица. На ней не было вечернего платья, а лишь повседневные конверсы, джинсы и короткая рубашка. Этим самым она уже отвоевала себе место в топе сегодняшних сплетен. Какое счастье, что он этого не увидит.

Покинув зал, Арнольд направился к выходу из школы. Крыльцо пустовало, уже смеркалось. Любимая марка сигарет и любимая подделка под «Zippo» сулили стать лучшей компанией. Ветер смел со ступеней пол десятка окурков. Теперь тошнило от жизни еще больше. Он ушел с крыльца, как и пришел — незамеченным.

Когда Шотмэн повернул ручку двери, внутренний трепет окончательно улегся, сменяясь чем-то похожим на предвкушение. Под светом старой лампочки он осмотрел помещение вокруг себя. Маленькая комната, служившая некогда кладовой, но вышедшая из пользования из-за сломанного замка, была почти пуста. Только в углу, практически незаметная, свернулась клубком веревка. Сверху по трубам с тихим плеском текла вода, а где-то далеко уже шумела музыка. Арнольд поморщился, перебрасывая веревку через трубу — хип-хоп — какая дрянь, подумал он. Убедившись, что в коридоре не слышно шагов (нельзя было, чтобы он был обнаружен раньше времени), Шотмэн взобрался на удобно подвернувшийся деревянный ящик. Внезапно он вспомнил, что забыл повязать галстук. Это стало источником еще одной блестящей скверной идеи. Теперь вместо стандартной петли прямо на шее возник виндзорский узел. Арнольд немного оттянул веревку, она плотно сидела вокруг горла поверх рубашки и уже сейчас приятно сжимала его. Риск сломать шею минимизирован. Один шаг в воздухе, грохот отброшенного к стене ящика, и искры вновь посыпались в глаза.

Искры взмыли в потолок так же неожиданно, как появилась острая боль в крестце. Шотмэн понял, что его легкие заполняются воздухом, а жалкие деревяшки — остатки ящика — скрипят под спиной.

— Ну и что это, мать твою, было?!

Арнольд ощутил чужое присутствие еще до того, как грозный голос разрезал тишину. Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох прежде, чем попробовал поднять голову. Хельга Патаки взирала на него, не скрывая раздражения. В руке у нее что-то блестело. Это и есть ад?

— А на что это похоже? — принимая сидячее положение, Шотмэн попытался выдавить ухмылку помрачнее. В горле встал сладковатый ком, неведомое доселе чувство. — Могу о том же спросить и у тебя.

— Вытащила твою задницу с того света, Арнольдо, — спокойно констатировала она. Интонация расходилась с тем, что рисовалось на лице. Даже при таком освещении было очевидно, что каждая черта в нем напряжена. — Я и мой складной дружок.

Теперь Арнольд разглядел, что блестящим предметом в руке был перочинный нож.

— А вообще, ты мне помешал! — заявила Патаки.

— Чем же? Тем, что появился на свет?

— Это место мое.

Она отступила на два шага влево. Арнольду открылся небольшой скарб в виде бутылки из темного стекла, старого кассетника и флакона с неясным содержимым. Мгновения было достаточно, чтобы понять назначение этого всего. На этот раз мрачная улыбка получилась сама собой.

— Боже правый, таких совпадений не бывает, — весело проговорил Шотмэн.

— Меня не волнует статистика. Проваливай к черту отсюда, и забудь все, что ты здесь увидел.

— И как давно ты это планировала?

— Твое какое дело? Я сказала…

— Я вот с-месяц назад все это выдумал, — упрямо твердил он. — А способ долго пришлось выбирать?

— Что?! — Хельга рассердилась. Вообще-то Арнольд обычно не испытывал судьбу, играясь с этим зверем, но не все ли равно уже?

Только теперь он заметил, что она переоделась в черное платье-футляр до колен. Тонкие светлые волосы были переброшены на правое плечо, а носок такой же черной, как платье, туфли нетерпеливо постукивал по грязному полу. Хельга Патаки во всей своей ужасающей красе. Выходит, ей тоже не чужда театральность.

— Мы не соперники, Хельга, — заверил ее Шотмэн, поднимаясь.

— Ха! — она скрестила руки на груди, все еще сжимая нож. — Может, еще дружно расплачемся друг у друга на плече, а затем дружно спрыгнем с моста в холодные воды залива?

— Какая блестящая мысль, — «и скверная до чертиков», подумал он про себя.

— Не советую испытывать мое терпение, дорогуша.

— Мне вроде и терять-то нечего.

— Боже мой! — Патаки плюхнулась на пол у противоположной стены, наплевав на свой наряд. — Тебе нельзя прыгать с моста, у тебя слишком крепкий череп.

Это заставило Арнольда рассмеяться.

— Что-то ты не больно похож на висельника, репоголовый, — скептически заметила Хельга, глядя на его просветлевшее лицо и то, как он стягивает остаток веревки с шеи.

— То же могу сказать и о тебе. И все же… Почему, Хельга?

Патаки нахмурилась. Шотмэну показалось, что гнева в ее сузившихся глазах хватит, чтобы испепелить его сию же минуту.

— Да разве нужны причины, чтобы покинуть эту гнусную реальность?! Я не поступила в колледж, точнее, даже не пыталась туда поступить, школа — отстой, особенно старшая, — она с размаху стукнула кулаком по полу. — Интересные книги кончились, а мир населен дегенератами той или иной степени тупости, будь-то местечковые королевы красоты, сраные куколки, капитаны футбольных команд и их прихвостни, или просто жалкие ничтожества, которые день ото дня страдают от своей никчемности. Знаешь, что? Лучше уйти сейчас, пока не облажался во всем, в чем возможно.

Арнольд выслушал ее внимательно, не отводя глаз от лица Хельги, которое, незаметно сбросив маску грубости, к окончанию ее фразы выражало полнейшее отчаяние.

— Не дожить до выпускного? — спросил он.

— Не дожить до выпускного? — подтвердила Хельга, кивая.

* * *

><p>— А знаешь, мы все равно потерпели неудачу.<p>

В кладовой было так дымно, что Шотмэн с трудом различал лицо своей собеседницы. Дым хаотично клубился около лампочки под потолком и напоминал ему те самые пресловутые пятна Роршаха.

— Угу, — согласилась Хельга, отхлебывая из бутылки и передавая ее Арнольду, — и все благодаря тебе.

— И тебе.

Она не стала спорить, а лишь жадно затянулась.

— И благодаря тебе я снова курю.

— Вот это уж смешно. Я, собственно, о том, что выпускной уже в разгаре, а мы живы.

— И нас никто не хватился.

— Именно.

— Гребанные уроды, — Патаки загадочно улыбнулась, забросив ногу на ногу. Платье обнажило ее тощие колени. — В списке неудач можно ставить еще одну галочку.

Сладость вина забралась в пустой и пульсирующий желудок. Наверное, именно поэтому Шотмэну так приятно смотреть на Хельгины ноги цвета слоновой кости.

— Так значит, ты посещаешь психа-терапевта?

— Вроде того.

Хельга фыркнула.

— Если бы мне пришлось ходить на прием к этим ублюдочным недоврачам, я бы покончила со всем гораздо раньше.

— Это не так уж и плохо.

— К ним ходят только нытики.

— Спасибо на добром слове.

— Этого добра у меня валом. Как и психопатологий.

Арнольд любезно улыбнулся, сам не зная, зачем. Патаки вызывала у него двойственные чувства, так было всегда, но в них было больше положительного, нежели отрицательного, так было и сейчас. Ее глаза блестели. Наверное, тело считало, что задержалось на этом свете, а должно было в этот момент гасить последние импульсы в дыхательных мышцах.

— Как думаешь, что там сейчас происходит? — он кивнул влево.

Уточнять не пришлось.

— Могу описать все, не заглядывая туда, — ответила Хельга. — Значит, все арифметически просто. Увешанный лентами зал, сдутые воздушные шары; расставленные вдоль линии поля, укрытые застиранными скатертями столы с пуншем, в который уже подлили водки. Свет приглушен, спасибо и на этом, музыка «залей-уши-воском», дерьмовая иллюминация «вырви-глаз». Ах да! Мы подобрались к самому интересному. В центре зала столпилась элита во главе сам знаешь с кем. Великолепная Ронда со своим взятым на прокат на папочкины деньги кавалером, сверкающим обычно брендовыми плавками на обложке журналов. А рядом те, кому посчастливилось попасть в лучи милости ее блядского величества или найти себе пару посимпатичнее. А вот уже подальше, ближе стенам, топчутся лузеры. И костюмы на них не те, и платья плохо сидят, и вот уж они не считают эту заваруху своим звездным часом. Вот так вот. Все как в жизни, все как прежде в школе. Как тебе?

— Живописно, а кому ты причисляешь себя? К элите или к лузерам?

— Ни к тем, ни к другим, потому меня там и нет, Мистер Извращенец.

Эта внезапная нападка даже заставила вздрогнуть.

— В каком смысле? — Шотмэн пытался казаться как можно более безразличным.

В ответ Хельга, закинув голову чуть назад, торжествующе улыбнулась.

— Видел бы ты свою рожу, пока я не вернула тебя на землю. Я уж грешным делом подумала, не кончил ли ты от удовольствия.

Патаки заливисто захохотала. В любой другой ситуации Шотмэн бы густо покраснел.

— Это удовольствие иного рода.

— Если ты не станешь посвящать меня во все подробности, я не умру.

Она потрясла бутылкой, в которой вино плескалось на самом дне, отодвинула ее от себя. И подожгла новую сигарету.

— Ну так что, сделаем это вместе? — все же спросил Арнольд.

Хельга вскинула брови, но в этом было все же больше насмешки, чем удивления.

— Сначала пригласи меня на танец, Арнольдо.

— Охотно, — ответил Шотмэн, осушив остаток вина и поднимаясь.

Патаки тоже встала, с неожиданной кошачьей грацией потянулась, отряхнула платье.

— Как там говорили древние? Лови мгновение?

— Именно, — подтвердила она, щелкнув кассетник.

Песня заиграла с самого начала, видимо, заранее заготовленная. Старая добрая «Goodbye Yellow Brick Road».

Арнольд галантно протянул ей руку. Хельга приняла приглашение с холодным достоинством.

— Только не вздумай лапать мою задницу, Капитан Невинность, — она подмигнула, положив руку на плечо Шотмэна.

— И в мыслях не было.

— Само собой.

Ладонь легла на талию, а щека коснулась ее щеки, волосы щекотали ухо, но это было не так неловко, как представлялось вначале. Размеренными движениями они топтали пыльный пол, и Шотмэну подумалось, что, наверное, подо что-то такое на выпускном танцевали его родители, правда, порознь.

— Леди извинит, что я по-прежнему без галстука? — прошептал он ей в самое ухо.

— Леди забыла надеть благопристойность, потому прощает.

Рука на его плече сжалась чуть сильнее, а его собственная переместилась чуть вниз, но все же осталась на приличном расстоянии. Патаки от этого как будто чуть задрожала, что на самом деле впору было Арнольду. Кажется, он впервые находился в таком тесном контакте с девчонкой, и, если бы не алкоголь и общее положение вещей, от смущения было бы не убежать.

Песня сменилась другой, тоже родом из семидесятых, но более мажорной. Несмотря на это, они продолжили двигаться в прежнем темпе. Лишь спустя несколько минут, движения стали затухать, подобно тому, как постепенно замедляется маятник. Шотмэн опомнился слишком поздно. Хельгины руки уже обнимали его за плечи, смыкаясь на затылке. Он последовал ее примеру, обняв Патаки за талию.

— Хочешь развлечься напоследок? — вкрадчиво спросила она, отбросив волосы назад.

В голове Арнольда тут же возникла целая масса скверных идей, ни одну из которых он не осмелился бы озвучить. Отодвинувшись и глядя на него, озадаченного, Хельга прищелкнула языком и раскрыла ладонь, на которой лежало две крошечные цветные таблетки.

— Что это?

Она промолчала, лишь хитро сощурив глаза. С легкой руки две таблетки оказались на кончике ее языка. Подступив ближе, Патаки снова обвила руками его шею и прикоснулась к его губам своими. Шотмэн широко раскрыл глаза и ответил ей не сразу. Горьковато-сладкий привкус протолкнул в его рот малехонькую пилюлю. Он ощутил, что прижимается к стене, а Хельга в свою очередь осторожно, но плотно прижимается к нему. Ее руки скользнули по плечам вверх и нашли беззащитное углубление у горла. Большие пальцы обеих рук давили на эту самую ямку, пока не перекрыли дыхание. Закинув голову назад, Арнольд разорвал поцелуй. Патаки же, воспользовавшись моментом, припала устами к тому месту на шее, где совсем недавно веревка оставила рифленый след.

— Что это было? — спросил он, вдохнув. Таблетки во рту уже не было.

— Ничего особенного, просто моя давняя подружка Эйсид, — она прикусила чуть покрасневшие губы и отошла немного назад.

Шотмэн тронул то место, где минуту назад были Хельгины пальцы, а затем то место, которое она целовала. Он был откровенно в шоке.

— Вот так вот люди и целуются, Арнольдо, — Патаки вернулась на свое прежнее место у противоположной стены и, скрестив ноги, уселась, расправив платье. Эта комната придавала ей дьявольское очарование, иначе как объяснить, что он позволил ей проделать все это с собой? Арнольд последовал ее примеру и на этот раз закурил сам.

— Придется немного выждать, — сказала Хельга, ловко перемотав кассету назад на несколько песен.

Она отшвырнула флакон от себя, и он, звякая, откатился к стене. Кажется, планы менялись. Шотмэн почти улыбнулся этому. В данный момент он ощущал, что готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы ее пальцы вновь оказались у него на горле. Арнольд закрыл глаза, предаваясь этому, не успевшему остыть, воспоминанию, когда все и началось. Музыка, которая лилась из динамиков, за опущенными веками окрасилась в лиловый. От этого тело покрылось гусиной кожей. Шотмэн распахнул глаза и попробовал подняться. Затылок был горяч, но голова совершенно легкой, тем не менее, встать не вышло. На смену ощущениям холода в теле пришел жар, по виску прокатилась капелька пота.

— Что это, черт возьми?!

— То самое.

Хельгино лицо выражало полнейшее блаженство. Ее расширенные зрачки блестели, словно черные глянцевые бусины, а глаза казались еще больше обычного. Эта безмятежность оказалась удивительно заразительной. Взглянув на нее, Арнольд успокоился и привалился обратно к стене. Пульс стучал в висках красиво и ритмично, от этого музыка, которую, казалось, писали сами ангелы, меняла цвет от лилового до желтого, до зеленого и антрацитово-серого, а из него снова трансформировалась в лиловый. Стены не остались в стороне и присоединились к этой бешено-упорядоченной пляске.

— Пойдем отсюда, — Патаки сделала несколько шагов в его сторону, и каждое ее движение смотрелось отдельным кадром.

Какой-то невероятной силой она выволокла Шотмэна за собой. Он был рад. Ведь его «я» уже начало растворяться там. Стены вздохнули, отпуская их. Арнольд готов был поклясться, что это была грусть. Миллионы молекулярных глаз уронили по слезе и утопили в себе все скверные идеи.

Школьный коридор торжественно встречал их, шкафчики улыбались им своими беззубыми провалами. Пространство плющилось, время вышло из игры, континуум отбросил копыта. Потолок готов был вот-вот рухнуть, и Шотмэн было решил двигаться быстрее, но пол, как назло, вяз под ногами подобно желе. Хельга шла впереди, удерживая его руку в своей, и тянула за собой. За ней следовал шлейф из других Хельг, кончаясь у самой его кисти. Тысяча прекрасных Хельг, и каждая обладающая проворными пальцами, горько-сладкими губами и способностью обратить мир в сущий бред. Волшебное, волшебное безумие.

Они ворвались в зал как разбойники. Но не бросились врассыпную. Все еще держась за руки, они кружили вокруг неведомой оси и хохотали, как дети. Музыка заглушала их смех, но Арнольд знал, что у Патаки он цвета фуксии — яркий, кричащий, насыщенный. На сцене как раз директор водружал на хорошенькую головку Ронды Ллойд купленную корону Королевы Бала, и она, в свою очередь, обольстительно улыбалась зрителям.

— Где бы раздобыть ведро свиной крови? — проговорила Хельга, хохоча.

Она упала в руки Шотмэна, а разжать объятий он уже не мог. Его влекло к ней. Патаки широко растянула губы, приближая свое лицо к его лицу. Под звук фанфар они поцеловались снова, и зал расплылся в калейдоскопическом узоре.

* * *

><p>Утренние сумерки еще окутывали Хиллвуд. Пустую стоянку около круглосуточного фаст-фуда оглашала пара голосов. Хельга звонко хохотала над своей же занятной историей, с ногами забравшись на капот грязно-зеленого Паккарда Клипера. В перерывах между приступами смеха она с аппетитом уплетала купленные в этой же забегаловке куриные наггетсы, макая их в барбекю-соус. Арнольд сидел рядом, откинувшись на лобовое стекло, заложив руки за голову. В его мозгах наступила «фаза расслабления», как сказала Патаки, и все, что он мог теперь делать, это глядеть на крошечный яркий шарик Утренней Звезды. Так как от своей порции закуски Шотмэн отказался, его подруга ела за двоих.<p>

Для него осталось загадкой, как, разъезжая по трассам в таком состоянии, они умудрились не угодить в аварию. Хельга утверждала, что с «обкислоченной» головой она водит лучше, но сама за руль не села, тем не менее. Теперь все было позади. Мир не плющился, не менял форм и цветов, но вот предрассветное небо казалось необычайно красивым.

Арнольд никак не мог составить мнения обо всем том, что произошло с самого начала. События сливались, он не помнил их порядок, не мог вообразить последствий, но везде мелькала фигурка Патаки, словно она влезла в его голову и заявила, что никуда не уйдет. Но Хельга, которая сидела, сбросив обувь, в футе от него была лучшим образцом.

— Что ж, мне пора, — заявила она бойко.

Патаки стянула с плеч пиджак, который Шотмэн учтиво уступил ей, играя прежнюю роль кавалера, и подхватила пару туфель. Арнольд раскрыл рот, но… что сказать? «Не уходи»? «Это было странно, но дивно»? «Давай повторим»?

— Я подвезу, — сорвалось с губ в итоге.

— Ну нет! Хватит с меня маневров, — Хельга хихикнула, стукнув каблучками, как Дороти из «Волшебника страны Оз», но, правда, осталась на том же месте, где и стояла.

— Позволь мне хотя бы проводить тебя?

— Тебе достаточно приключений на сегодня.

Она склонилась к Шотмэну. Он ожидал поцелуя в губы, но ее уста коснулись области чуть ниже виска.

— Снюхаемся, Арнольдо.

Ее силуэт утонул в оранжевом зареве рассвета. Какой же все-таки чертовски красивый вид открывается с этой парковки. Можно клянуть случай, а можно принимать как знак свыше. Когда Арнольд прилег на задние сидения Паккарда с тяжелой от усталости головой, уже рассвело, но в ней не было ни одной скверной идеи.


End file.
